Comportamiento Sospechoso
by ilyquinn
Summary: Ángela ha aprendido de Brennan que antes de asumir algo se necesita evidencias y hechos. Lo pondrá en práctica a su manera, claro está. Antes del 7x01.


**Este es un fic que ya tenía tiempo en mis archivos, ya le estaba saliendo polvo así que decidí sacarlo de la oscuridad. Adaptarlo un poco a la realidad actual. :) Espero que les guste. **

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Como siempre, es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**.**

**Comportamiento Sospechoso**

**.**

Ángela no era ciega, tampoco sorda. Pero por alguna razón sus amigos pensaban que así era. La primera señal la vio mientras caminaba hacia la plataforma, ellos hablaban animadamente sobre lo que fuera que siempre hablaban, pero algo había cambiado, los ojos de ambos tenían otro brillo mientras lo hacían.

Pensó que quizás lo estaba imaginando, se dirigió a la plataforma con el bosquejo de la víctima de homicidio. –Bren, he terminado el retrato. Creo que alguien así llamaría la atención.- comentó, ya que la mujer en sí, fue bastante atractiva.

Ahí fue cuando la segunda señal le gritó alto y claro. Ambos voltearon, y la mano de Booth se posó, se atrevería a decir inconscientemente o muy conscientemente en la cintura de su amiga, y acarició suavemente la curva que formaba.

Se quedó atónita.

-¿Ángela? ¿Ángela?- le llamó Brennan.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo, extrañada, incapaz de conectar sus pensamientos.

-Te he preguntado ¿Por qué lo crees?

-Ah, lo siento. Perdí la concentración. ¿Qué creo qué?

-¿Por qué crees que una mujer así no pasaría desapercibida?

-Cierto. Creo que una mujer que tiene pinta de modelo no pasaría desapercibida.- una sonrisilla se formó en sus labios. -¿Qué crees tú, Booth?

-¿De qué?

-¿Te parece atractiva?

Se removió incómodo. –Sí, creo que es bastante atractiva.- comentó tratando de parecer casual. –Pero hay mejores. Muchísimo mejores.- comentó. Aunque sospechosamente cerca de Brennan, quien no pudo evitar una sonrisa bobalicona.

.

Y cómo si no fuera suficientes las primeras. Ángela fue a llamar a la antropóloga para que viera unos hologramas en el Angelator, y a recoger evidencia sobre el caso para introducirlo como variable en su programa, pero se encontró con otro tipo de evidencia.

Brennan estaba sentada en el escritorio, con una expresión derrotada y suspirando largamente, mientras Booth leía algo en el monitor. Pero no eran esas acciones lo que los delataban, sino más bien, las acciones que realizaban sus manos.

El agente tenía la mano de la antropóloga entre la suya mientras hacía suaves círculos con su pulgar. Cuando su mejor amiga notó su presencia, le sonrió, a lo que Ángela respondió con un alzamiento de cejas y una sonrisa cómplice. Sus ojos volaron hacía sus manos unidas, y de un momento a otro se enderezó en su silla, separando su mano de su _compañero._

Brennan se explicó diciendo que tenía un capítulo de su nuevo libro que no sabía cómo terminar y le pedía ayuda a Booth. Cosa que sólo la delató más porque ella nunca había dejado que el ex ranger leyera ni media oración antes de que el libro saliera a impresión.

.

La siguiente ya no se podría llamar evidencia, ni prueba, era un hecho.

Por azares del destino, esa noche salió tarde del Jeffersonian, justo al mismo tiempo que los compañeros y amigos salían.

-¿Qué te parece si pedimos comida china?- preguntó Booth, mientras le colocaba el abrigo a la antropóloga.

-No lo creo. Pienso que deberíamos pasar trayendo Thai. ¿Tú qué quieres?

-Lo que quieras tú Bones.

-No, está bien si quieres comida china, solamente estaba sugiriendo lo que yo quería. Podemos pasar por el restaurante que abrieron recientemente.

-Me da lo mismo. Thai o china. Voy a comerla contigo y eso es lo único que quiero.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente. –Gracias. Tampoco me importa. Veremos en el camino. – y le dio un suave besó en los labios, a lo que él cerró los ojos, y ella lo imitó.

Por lo que ninguno de los dos se percató que una artista los veía con una sonrisa amplia, Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth estaba en una relación.

_No __puedo __esperar a que sea __mañana. _Pensó con la misma sonrisa, interrogaría a su amiga hasta sacarle la verdad y luego, quizás irían al Founding Fathers para celebrar.

Lo único que no sabía era que Brennan no podría tomar ni una sola gota de alcohol por los siguientes nueve meses. Cosa que se enteraría la mañana siguiente y todo habitante en DC en un radio de cien metros lo sabría.

.

.

**¿Comentarios? **

**Los reviews me inspiran y saben cómo ando de inspiración por estos días. Contribuyan a la causa. :)**


End file.
